total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sicario (2015 film)
Sicario is a 2015 American crime thriller film directed by Denis Villeneuve and written by Taylor Sheridan. The film stars Emily Blunt, Benicio Del Toro, and Josh Brolin. It was selected to compete for the Palme d'Or at the 2015 Cannes Film Festival. Distributed by Lionsgate, the film began a limited release in the United States on September 18, 2015, prior to a nationwide release on October 2, 2015. Plot During a kidnapping raid in Chandler, Arizona, FBI Special Weapons and Tactics Teams agent Kate Macer (Emily Blunt), her partner Reggie Wayne (Daniel Kaluuya), and the rest of her team discover dozens of corpses within the walls of a house along with an improvised explosive device in the backyard shed, which kills two officers. Her boss, Dave Jennings (Victor Garber), recommends her to Matt Graver (Josh Brolin), a CIA Special Activities Division officer undercover as a supposed United States Department of Defense adviser leading a team of SFOD-D operators who are searching for the men responsible, one of them being cartel boss Manuel Díaz (Bernardo P. Saracino). Kate agrees to volunteer. On the plane to El Paso, Texas, Kate meets Matt's partner, Alejandro Gillick (Benicio Del Toro). She learns that they will actually be going to Juárez, Mexico , where they will extradite a prisoner, Guillermo, one of Díaz's top men and his brother, for questioning. While crossing back into the United States over the Bridge of the Americas, Matt, Alejandro, and their team realize that cartel thugs are attempting to intercept them in a traffic jam, and the team kills the cartel men when they attempt to capture Guillermo. After interrogating and torturing Guillermo, Matt and Alejandro learn the details of Díaz's hideout. While Alejandro and Matt question a group of Mexican migrants for information, Kate calls Reggie to join her. With the help of several of the migrants who know the U.S.-Mexico border well, they tell Alejandro and Matt the whereabouts of a tunnel that the cartel uses to get its drugs into the United States. Matt tells them that their goal is to cause such a disruption in Díaz's drug operations that he will be called to Mexico to meet with his boss, drug lord Fausto Alarcón (Julio Cedillo). Matt follows Díaz's money launderers to the bank, where they deposit his money and are arrested. Díaz's accounts are then frozen. Kate, believing they can arrest Díaz with this information, gets records of the transactions, but Matt forbids her from going forward, telling her that they are working toward a bigger goal than just arresting Díaz. Kate and Reggie drink at a bar, where he introduces her to one of his colleagues, a local cop named Ted (Jon Bernthal). As they kiss in her apartment, she discovers a rubber wristband in his possession of the same type that was used to bundle Díaz's laundered money. A struggle ensues, which ends with Ted nearly killing Kate, but Alejandro, alerted by the noise, stops him and beats him up. After Alejandro and Matt threaten the lives of his family and himself, Ted gives the names of other local cops working for Díaz. The next morning, Matt and his team prepare to follow Díaz, who has been called back to Alarcón. They raid the tunnel, which is a distraction so that Alejandro can sneak through to the other side. Once there, he kidnaps one of Díaz's mules, a Mexican police officer named Silvio (Maximiliano Hernández). Kate follows and attempts to arrest Alejandro, who shoots her in her bulletproof vest and tells her to return to the U.S. Alejandro threatens Silvio with the gun and then drives away in a Mexican police car with Silvio behind the wheel in pursuit of Diaz. Kate demands answers from Matt, who explains that their goal is to restore power to the Colombian Medellín Cartel. By returning control of the drug trade to a single cartel, there can be some semblance of order and that is the best the U.S. law enforcement can hope for at this time. Meanwhile, Alejandro with Silvio driving catches up with Díaz's Mercedes, upon which Alejandro kills Silvio and wounds Díaz. Díaz then drives Alejandro to Alarcón's estate, where Alejandro kills Díaz and Alarcón's guards before finding Alarcón and his family. Alarcón, who murdered Alejandro's wife and daughter when Alejandro was a prosecutor in Juárez, mocks Alejandro, who shoots Alarcón's wife and two sons to death in front of him, then kills the drug lord himself. The next morning, Alejandro sneaks back into Kate's apartment, where he gives her a waiver to sign stating that everything they did together was "by the book." She relents when Alejandro puts her own gun to her head. After he leaves, Kate follows and points her gun at him before allowing him to walk away. The last scene shows a football field in Mexico, where Silvio's widow attends her son's soccer game, which is briefly interrupted by gunfire in the distance. Cast *Emily Blunt as Kate Macer *Benicio Del Toro as Alejandro Gillick *Josh Brolin as Matt Graver *Daniel Kaluuya as Reggie Wayne *Maximiliano Hernández as Silvio *Victor Garber as Dave Jennings *Jon Bernthal as Ted *Jeffrey Donovan as Steve Forsing *Raoul Trujillo as Rafael *Julio Cedillo as Fausto Alarcon *Hank Rogerson as Phil Coopers *Bernardo P. Saracino as Manuel Diaz External links * Category:Films Category:2015 release Category:Action Films Category:Crime thriller films Category:Benicio Del Toro films